goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Life of Zack
Name: Green Life of Zack Written and Directed by: David Levien Robert Luketic Produced by: Lucas Foster Gavin Polone Executive Producers: Peter Abrams Chris Henchy Broderick Johnson Tom Rosenberg Director of Photography: Janet Lucroy Production Designer: Raymond Zibach Editor: Leslie Jones Original Music by: Philip Glass Hans Zimmer Airdate: December 21, 2001 Length: 98 minutes Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: NPV Entertainment Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Box Office: 500 thousand Budget: $50 Pixar Movie Number: 662 Voice Cast *Crispin Freeman as Zack Dawson *Steve Freeman as Charlie Spader (Football Player) *Jamie Lynn Spears as Rachel Penza (Love Interest) *Scott Fellows as Terrence *Eric Lange as Jughead *James Spader as Mighty Michael / Coach Michael Henderson (Villain) *George Foreman as Mr. Benson *Jason Bateman as Andrew (Terrence's Brother) *Paul Rudd as Dick *David Dobkin as Marathon Runner *Isla Fisher as Jessica Penza *Bradley Cooper as Soccer Player *Ian McKellen as Football Player *Mike Grief as Therapist *Peyton Manning as Coach Rallo Players *Paul Giamatti as Player #1 *Brian Grazer as Player #2 *Keith Powell as Player #3 Reporting and Announcements *Philip Ingram as Reporter #1 *Katie Couric as Reporter #2 *Charles Dennis as Reporter #3 *Clive Pearce as Super Bowl XXXIV Announcer #1 *Peter Dennis as Super Bowl XXXIV Announcer #2 Rachel's Cheerleading Team *Elizabeth Banks as Alicia *Kirsten Dunst as Pepper Penza *Tina Fey as Andrea *Olivia Wilde as Sally *Michelle Monaghan as Herself *Anna Faris as Herself Media Release *''Green Life of Zack'' is released on VHS and DVD April 16, 2002. Soundtrack * Green Life of Zack: Motion Picture Soundtrack is released Friday, November 30, 2001. DVD Main Menu Green Life of Zack/DVD Menu * Play Movie * Scene Selection # "Super Bowl XXIV Opening/Main Titles" (0:00:00-0:04:25) # "Zack Dawson's First Challenge" (0:04:25-0:08:50) # "Counseling" (0:08:50-0:12:14) # "The Concert" (0:12:14-0:15:04) # "Do I Know You?" (0:15:04-0:16:46) # "The Gym" (0:16:46-0:21:00) # "Goal!" (0:21:00-0:22:47) # "Who Wants a Hot Dog?" (0:22:47-0:24:57) # "Terrence is a Bro" (0:24:57-0:27:13) # "Zack's Parking Space" (0:27:13-0:30:13) # "Out of Tickets" (0:30:13-0:31:58) # "Becoming a Shopaholic" (0:31:58-0:36:14) # "The Arcade" (0:36:14-0:39:46) # "The Convenience Store" (0:39:46-0:42:40) # "A Stadium is Just 75 Feet" (0:42:40-0:45:44) # "We Can Get Closer" (0:45:44-0:51:04) # "Zack Signs a Contract" (0:51:04-0:55:35) # "Play of the Day" (0:55:35-1:03:49) # "Football" (1:03:49-1:08:20) # "Depressed" (1:08:20-1:13:00) # "Still Be Brothers" (1:13:00-1:18:00) # "Final Challenge/Coach's Defeat" (1:18:00-1:27:49) # "Smooch" (1:27:49-1:30:10) # "End Credits" (1:30:10-1:38:00) * Languages ** English Dolby Surround ** English Descriptive Audio ** French Dolby Surround (Canada) ** Spanish Dolby Surround (Latin America) ** Portuguese Dolby Surround (Brazil) * Subtitles ** English for the Hearing Impaired ** French ** Spanish ** Portuguese * Bonus Features ** Green Life of Zack B-Roll / Voice Recording Sessions ** Behind the Scenes / The Making Of... ** Outtakes ** Director's Commentary with Crispin Freeman ** Previews / Sneak Peeks International Languages * United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore - December 21, 2001 / April 16, 2002 (Media) * Arabia and Egypt (Arabic voiceover with English dubbing) - March 29, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Media) * Bahrain - April 19, 2002 / September 3, 2002 (Media) * Belgium (Flemish dub) - March 13, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Media) * Brazil - December 21, 2001 / April 16, 2002 (Media) * Bulgaria - February 4, 2002 / May 5, 2002 (Media) * Canada (French dub) - December 21, 2001 / April 16, 2002 (Media) * Chile and Colombia - December 28, 2002 / May 7, 2002 (Media) * China - May 24, 2002 / October 28, 2002 (Media) * Czech Republic - May 3, 2002 / October 7, 2002 (Media) * Denmark - February 26, 2002 / July 23, 2002 (Media) * Estonia - April 24, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (Media) * Finland (Voiceover with English dubbing) - March 27, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (Media) * France - February 3, 2002 / June 25, 2002 (Media) * Georgia (Voiceover with English dubbing) - February 24, 2002 / June 3, 2002 (Media) * Germany - February 3, 2002 / June 25, 2002 (Media) * Greece - May 10, 2002 / October 14, 2002 (Media) * Hong Kong (Cantonese dubbing) - June 7, 2002 / November 4, 2002 (Media) * Hungary - February 3, 2002 / June 25, 2002 (Media) * Iceland - May 10, 2002 / November 11, 2002 (Media) * India (Hindi voiceover) - February 26, 2002 / October 21, 2002 (Media) * Iran - January 28, 2002 / July 16, 2002 (Media) * Italy - February 24, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Media) * Japan - February 24, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Media) * Kabardia (Kabardian dubbing) - November 12, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (Media) * Kazakhstan - December 20, 2002 / April 15, 2003 (Media) * Korea, South Korea and Lebanon - August 23, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Media) * Kuwait - September 30, 2002 / February 11, 2003 (Media) * Latvia (Latvian voiceover with English dubbing) - January 27, 2003 / June 3, 2003 (Media) * Lithuania (Lithuanian voiceover with English dubbing) - March 31, 2003 / September 22, 2003 (Media) * Malaysia - June 25, 2002 / November 26, 2002 (Media) * Mexico (Spanish Latin American dub) - December 21, 2001 / April 16, 2002 (Media) * The Netherlands - February 3, 2002 / June 25, 2002 (Media) * Norway - April 22, 2002 / September 23, 2002 (Media) * Oman - December 16, 2002 / June 10, 2003 (Media) * Panama - September 23, 2002 / February 28, 2003 (Media) * Poland - December 25, 2002 / May 27, 2003 (Media) * Portugal - March 3, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Media) * Republic of Macedonia - May 24, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (Media) * Romania - February 11, 2003 / May 20, 2003 (Media) * Russia - May 22, 2002 / October 15, 2002 (Media) * Slovakia - November 27, 2002 / June 10, 2003 (Media) * Slovenia: March 31, 2003 / August 19, 2003 (Media) * Spain (Spanish Castilian dub) - December 28, 2001 / May 7, 2002 (Media) * Spain (Catalan dub) - March 15, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (Media) * Sweden - January 7, 2003 / May 13, 2003 (Media) * Taiwan - March 4, 2003 / September 2, 2003 (Media) * Thailand - September 25, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Media) * Turkey - August 22, 2003 / December 29, 2003 (Media) * Ukraine - February 28, 2003 / July 22, 2003 (Media) * Vietnam (Vietnamese dubbing): September 22, 2003 / February 15, 2004 (Media) Previews * Austin Powers in Goldmember Teaser Trailer (In Theaters July 26) * X-Men 2 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters May 2, 2003) * Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27) * Green Life of Zack 2 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters March 14, 2003) Trivia * Zack Dawson first played by Crispin Freeman (similar than Austin Butler, Cole Sprouse and Chord Overstreet). * This film began on January 24, 2000 and a wrap-up ending the filming on February 5, 2000. * This film is seen located in Atlanta, Georgia. Other Languages * Green Life of Zack (Other Languages) Language Dubs * Green Life of Zack (Language Dubs) Quotes * Green Life of Zack (Quotes) Outtakes * Green Life of Zack (Outtakes) Credits * Green Life of Zack (Credits) Category:2001 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Films on NPV Entertainment Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films